


The Lords Guard

by Agni_KeefFluff



Series: Mystic's Rise [1]
Category: Mystic's Rise
Genre: Abuse, Death, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Medieval, War, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_KeefFluff/pseuds/Agni_KeefFluff
Summary: Asmodel is a Kingdom that was at war with another Kingdom they needed people. And Kai was in the age range. During training, the academy heard of a dragon attacking the west part of the Kingdom. Right near where his mom lived. He rushed over only to see his house in a blaze. . .Idk what happens next maybe you do?
Series: Mystic's Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213364





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing to please tell me if you find any errors.
> 
> |Stop right now before you continue. This book isn’t about some hero conquering all his foes. This story is sad, unfair, and tragic. But, of course, it isn’t always like that in the book. It has a lot of good times too. You have been warned.|

Hello, strange human(s) from a different universe. My name is Kai and before we start, It would be best to know a little about my past. I was abandoned at an orphanage as a baby. Never got to know my parents' names. But, I don’t really care about that. Soon when I was around six years old my now mom, Lyn, and her husband Falkor adopted me. I was raised by them for as long as I can remember. Falkor taught me how to hunt, defend and survive. And Lyn taught me how to cook, keep my temper, clean and how to read & write. I loved every bit of it. And I soon learned from the world that not everything is a happy and good time. We were in the middle of a war against the kingdom of Halivaara. The Asmodle’s guards didn’t have enough people and needed more. So, they started taking men from nine-teen to forty years old and forcing them to fight. People that didn’t comply got their buildings burned down. Huh? What was that? What if people were inside? They didn’t care they’d burn the house down anywise. Well “lucky” for my dad he just had to be within that age range. He of course complied with their demands. And we didn’t hear from him again. No not like that. He’s not dead from what we know he’s just missing. My mom likes to believe he’s hiding and waiting for the war to be over.

Anyways I’m eight-teen right now soon to be nine-teen the “lucky” age. At the moment I’m out hunting in the forest behind our home for rabbits. I wonder what mom plans to make with them. Rabbit stew? Maybe.


	2. Goodbye Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whos henry? And the age range changed?!
> 
> There's another main character?!

I’m going deeper in the woods. Through bushes and around trees. There to my left, I hear a little rustle of leaves and twigs. I move a little closer to the sound. Checking to make sure I’m already if I see a rabbit. I got my bow in my left hand and an arrow in my right hand. I shuffle a few more steps forward. I soon see a little brown rabbit facing a bush in front of me. I look down to my bow and load the arrow onto the bow. This is always the hard part for me taking a living being's life. My hands start to shake at the thought. I take a few deep breaths calming myself down and aim. Once I have aimed by bow I shoot before I can think too deeply into what I’m doing. The arrow hits the rabbit and it falls to its side. I put my bow away so it doesn’t get in the way. I walk over and put my hand around the arrow. And then pull it out. The rabbit looks a little bigger than a normal adult rabbit. That’s good. I tie the rope around it then pick it up using the rope. I guess it’s time to head back.

Awesome I’ve made it to the clearing. I can see the house up ahead. I start to hear that someone is yelling in the house but can’t make out what they're saying. Wait, that sounds like my mom. Before I realize it my legs are running to the house. My mind runs through so many bad scenes in just a split second. I reach the back door and before I open the door I realize the yelling has stopped. Before opening the door I should take a few deep breaths to calm down. She may have just stubbed her toe on something and was yelling at it. I open the door, with my eyes closed for the fear of what I might find. “Mom? I’m home”.

“Ma'am is this your son?”. What? that wasn’t my mom’s voice. I open my eyes to see an Asmodel guard. He has brown short hair with a large beard. Still wearing the same Asmodel's guard armor. The armor has the same red rose where their hearts would be and below that is where their plate would be. A plate is their rank (ex. Head guard, In training, etc). But, why is he here? “Mom what’s going on?”. My mom looks really shocked, angry, sad, and especially panicked. She takes a deep breath. “Kaiji, they lowered the age range to sixteen”. They lowered the age range to sixteen. Are they insane sending kids into war?! She takes another deep breath. “Meaning you have to be sent off”. Sent off? No, I can’t leave mom here alone. But if I don’t they’ll burn the house down. The Guard seems really. . uh. . sad? Why is he sad? “Sorry, miss I tried to leave as soon as I could”.

“It’s fine Henry I know you don’t want to do this”. The man then looks at me with those still sad eyes.

“Young man this is up to you”. I know what he means. It’s up to me if my house burns or not. It would be better for my mom if I left than us not having a home. “I’ll go”.

“Ok follow me”. Everything is so quiet and depressing like I’m at a burial. We step outside the house leaving the door open. My mom and I didn’t exchange goodbyes. Afraid that it would mean never seeing each other again.

“My horse is right over there”. He points to the right of us. Where a Chestnut-colored horse be tried to our front porch fence. He then turns to me. “So a few things before we go that I need to state. When we get to the campus for trainees. You will take a test that will decide which classes you will take, how long you need training for and what your weapon specialty is. Of course, you get two days to learn campus grounds and to settle down before that said test. Do you understand?”.

“Yes, I do. Just one question, how do you know my mom?”

“Me and Lyn’s mothers knew each other. But we haven’t met in years. I hate for this scene to be the first time we meet again.” He starts walking to the horse.

“Do you know how to get on a horse or even ride one?”

“Yeah I do, my dad taught me how to ride.”

“Cool I want you to steer the horse and I’ll tell you which way to go.” He pats the saddle while saying this. Even if I can’t see my eyes I’m sure they lit up. He unties the horse and holds the reins. Awesome! I walk over and hop onto the horse. He hands me the reins.

“Hey what’s the name of this horse?” He gets onto the back of the horse.

“Her name's whiskers.” Whiskers. Who names their horse that? Sorry to every horse that has ever been named that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TW : Abuse, Strong language.**

??? Pov

How many days has it been? Or is it weeks? Months? It’s so dark. Why hasn’t anyone come to help me? I’m being silly no one even knows I’m here except them. Wait who was them again? Gods, I’m losing it, keep it together. The people were. . . My parents! Right.

Okay, okay we need to make a plan to get out. What can I do with being in the position I am in now? I’m tied up and clearly beaten badly (based on the fact that I can’t feel much). What can I do? There’s no way I’m ever getting out. But, I should at least try, right? So, my parents wake up around 7 am and fall asleep around 11 pm meaning somewhere between that time span they come to beat me or give me scraps. But how do I figure out what time that is? Do they even have the brains to schedule it?

-sigh-

This is a pain. Huh? What’s that? Oh great of course when you speak of the devil he comes. The door in front of me bangs opened loudly. “Great” I mumble under my breath. He’s clearly drunk. “you little twevrp. i don’t get hsow you could disgrace us witgh yorur x‘i wlant to be a man’ nonsenseo. mi mean you're born ta girl yohu canr’t gchnae that! udamn bitch!” He slaps me across the face. Does it even register to him that I can’t feel anything anymore? Of course not, he's drunk! Is he still hitting me? SHIT! He grabs my hair tight and bashes my head against the concrete wall multiple times. "PLEASE Stop PLease!" I screamed at the top of my lungs wanting someone to hear. Please I'm done. I just want out. Please. . . I'm crying very hard still pleased for him to stop. Until, everything starts to go black. He's talking but I can't hear him. I'm passing out again aren't I? At least it doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe this time I won't wake up. But that's only a hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Also, this is my first Story that I'm taking seriously. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
